cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Corrilian War
The Corrilian War was a war in the Kuhneebo Conglomerate waged by the powers of Zeconis against Corrilia for control of the planet Adenicer. Background In 2103, after several decades of searching, the Corrilian Ark Merciless stumbled upon a planet that miraculously met the requirements for housing their population. Deploying as many colonists as possible before covertly returning to a known system to inform one of its sister ships, word reached Corrilia of the new planet, which was named Adenicer. Keeping its existence hidden from the other corporations, Corrilia secretly recalled all of its Arks from searching for new planets and repurposed them for rapidly building up infrastructure and populating the planet. Through the use of unrestricted breeding programs that maximized utilization and expansion on the newfound planet, the population of the few arks that had found Adenicer exploded. During the forty-seven years in which Corrilia was able to hide the existence of Adenicer, the population was able to reach nearly four billion. The War Discovery While the limited number of arks, extreme secrecy measures employed, and relatively large distance from Adenicer to Zeconis, meant it was unlikely for the newfound planet to be discovered by another corporation soon, it was only a matter of time before Corrilia would be forced to admit the existence of its new territory to the other corporations. On December 22nd, 2149, a foreign ark entered the Adango system from FTL, but halted its approach when it detected the large amounts of activity in the sector, immediately running back to Zeconis once its retroencabulator had recharged. The War Begins Fearing that the Corrilians now held an advantage to the previously-absolute mutually-assured destruction, no nation elected to attack Corrilia immediately on Zeconis. On November 8th of 2150, Novaia sent in a carrier with an assault fleet of nearly a quarter billion soldiers to the Adenicer system, intending to wipe out all Corrilian forces and claim Adenicer for itself. Not anticipating the sheer number of defenses Corrilia had managed to create, almost half of the Novaian forces were defeated in space, while the remaining half would spend the next several months fighting a losing battle as they slowly starved. The War of Peace After Novaia's unexpected defeat, the corporations began talks that would last several months. On July 29th, 2151, the nations agreed to a truce between themselves in order to focus on preventing Corrilian dominance of Adenicer. Though no nation trusted the others sufficiently, and all kept reserve units back to prevent a takeover. It is believed that if these extra forces had been utilized this early in the war, the war may have ended in a Corrilian defeat, though it is mainly conjecture and not known for certain. Land battles on Zeconis were slow and carefully planned, with complete caution regarding potential nuclear launches. Corrilia used this to its advantage, as its constant threats of using weapons of mass destruction distracted the other corporations. Bodycount As a result of both planets increasing the rate of births to increase the size of their armed forces, combined with the length of the war being longer than the average Kuhn lifespan by several years, the total losses on both sides were incredible. Additionally, a large bulk of Zeconian forces consisted of soldiers approaching the last few years of their lifetimes, while the majority of initial Corrilian soldiers were youths, resulting in heavy Corrilian losses at the expense of a diminishing Zeconian infrastructure. While this would cause a quick reduction of Corrilian forces in the early stages of the war, the Zeconian forces took much heavier losses than anticipated due to constantly underestimating the number of Corrilian soldiers they would have to face. The next four decades would be marked by large battles and larger body counts. Due to its length, no one was alive at the conclusion of the war who had also existed at its onset, which caused entire planet's worths of Kuhn who would have otherwise died of natural causes to be listed as a battlefield death. Because of these factors, while losses were great for either side, the mortality rate only increased 15 percent per Zeconian nation-firm on average for their core population during this time period. The Corrilians suffered much heavier losses as they were using their abundance of new land to field armies consisting of soldiers between the ages of two and five with minimal experience. Corrilian and Zeconian Withdrawals After nearly five decades had passed, the war was becoming increasingly unpopular with the new generations that were now in control. The Corrilian Concord was signed on July 4th, 2197, which declared Adenicer fully under Corrilian control, while simultaneously relinquishing Corrilian claims to their Zeconian territory, and allow soldiers and citizens to be evacuated from both planets. Additionally, Corrilia would pay reparations for the next 92 years, while Zeconis would allow Corrilian employees access to historical and religious sites for a nominal fee, and both planets would allow limited and peaceful trade. Aftermath With the original Corrilian territory in Zeconis no longer under their control, the capital of Corrilia was remade on Adenicer. Likewise, to mark that the planet was now under its total control, Adenicer was renamed Corrilia. The end of the Corrilian War marked the start of the Corrilian Rush, in which several corporations of Zeconis battled for the land abandoned by Corrilia. The Partnership of Kiin eventually seized control of the area and made it a Partner. The territory formerly known as Corrilia is now modern-day Aux Sedonis. Category:Conflicts Category:Kuhneebo Conglomerate